


The Bachelor-Trouble in Paradise

by shitai



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguing, Dating, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Heechul is the bachelor, Jealousy, M/M, Reality TV, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, dating show, love island meets the bachelor kinda thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Kim Heechul is spending his summer as the object of eight men's affections.





	The Bachelor-Trouble in Paradise

“And, Heechul? Welcome to paradise”

 

Heechul kept his expression pleasant and amicable, but the moment they stopped shooting the short scenes of him for the promotions of the show, his face fell again, going back to its usual neutral. The clothing they had him in was restricting and uncomfortable, and although he was meant to look glamorous and seductive, it didn’t make him feel good. The red jacket rubbed uncomfortably against his bare chest, and the matching trousers felt too tight. And, above all, it was thirty degrees outside and he was sweating buckets. At least his hair and the glasses looked nice.

 

The garden he was stood in, behind the incredibly large mansion he was about to spend the next two months in looked gorgeous. Covered with lush green grass, it had beautiful coloured flowers on every single bush, their colours dappled from the shade of palm trees overhead. In one corner, there was a small pond, with orange and gold koi fish swimming lazily around the water lilies. He was planning to spend a lot of time out here.

 

“Well then, Mr Kim, are you ready to meet everyone?” The young producer asked. She was fresh-faced and eager, obviously lucky to have been put on a project as big as this. Primetime TV produced by a big company, she’d hit her big break. Heechul masked the contempt he felt for her, getting such a good role at a young age. He was nearly 35 and had been struggling to do the same thing for years.

 

Still, he reluctantly nodded and headed up the cool stone steps, past the large pool and patio, and into the large atrium. Stood in front of him were eight men, all looking different levels of anxious, from a tall man who seemed like he owned the room to a considerably shorter man who looked like he was a few seconds away from crying. Heechul pitied the man, he’d probably never been on camera before, especially not on a show like this. They appeared to have just been stood quietly, milling around, as if they had no idea what they were doing there.

 

_“It would be nice for you to find someone to settle down with, you know? And who knows, this show might even kickstart your career!”_

 

Heechul’s mother’s words rang in his head as he stepped in. Surveying the men, there were a few that stood out to him, but none that really screamed filial material- apart from one. The tall and confident man seemed the exact kind of man you’d take home to your mother. Tanned skin, slight stubble, slicked back black hair, broad shoulders, defined chest under his white shirt- Heechul could gush for months about this man. However, he remembered what he’d been told by the producers- create drama because that was what this show thrived off of. He’d have to dart around men, having a turn with every one of them. And sadly, sticking to someone on day one was out of the plan.

 

Just as the silence was starting to get awkward, the producer spoke up. “Right, we’re gonna get the cameras rolling again. Guys, go left to right and introduce yourself, just one line. We’ll edit in the bits we’ve already filmed of you”

 

Heechul waited for the cue and then walked forwards as if he’d just entered the room, to the man on the left. He was the nervous-looking one, he hadn’t been able to keep his hands still for the past few minutes.

 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Lee Donghae”

 

_Lee Donghae, 32, 5’9, Type O. An art teacher living in the city who is getting bored with the daily routine._

 

“I’m Shin Donghee. I hope we get to know each other well”

 

_Shin Donghee, 33, 5’10, Type O. A choreographer who believes you need two to tango._

 

“A pleasure to meet you. My name is Choi Siwon”

 

_Choi Siwon, 32, 6’0, Type B. A cardiologist who knows the right way to a man’s heart_

 

“Kim Jongwoon, good to meet you”

 

_Kim Jongwoon, 34, 5’10, Type AB. The soulful singer who can charm his way into any man’s heart_

 

“My name is Kim Ryeowook, it’s nice to meet you!

 

_Kim Ryeowook, 31, 5’8, Type O. A cute and charming chef who is sure to impress even the harshest of critics._

 

“I’m Park Jungsoo. I hope we become good friends”

 

_Park Jungsoo, 36, 5’10, Type A. A bartender who will show you the better side of the nightlife_

 

“Cho Kyuhyun. Nice to meet you”

 

_Cho Kyuhyun, 31, 5’11, Type A. A mysterious and charming heir to the throne of his father’s company._

 

“And I’m Lee Hyukjae. Nice to meet you, Heechul”

 

_Lee Hyukjae, 32, 5’9, Type O. The seductive dancer who is sure to steal your eyes and then your heart._

 

“It’s a pleasure to have met you all,” Heechul said with his best smile “I hope we all get to know each other very well.”

 

“Cut!” The producer said, rubbing her hands together gleefully “That’s great, now let’s get you into the living room, turn the spy cameras on and we’ll leave you until this afternoon”

 

_Spy cameras_

 

The words made Heechul uncomfortable, but he knew what he’d signed up for. Smoothing down his suit jacket, he walked into the living room and looked around. It was an amazing place, he’d admit that. Worth giving up his social media and freedom for two months. It looked like a perfect modern mansion. The furniture was sleek and new, yet still looked comfortable. From what he’d seen of the house so far, he was excited to see the rest of it. Of course, he was worried about the bedroom arrangement, but that could be sorted out later.

 

Heechul sat himself down on the sofa, Ryeowook next to him and Hyukjae next to him. Siwon and Shindong took the other couch, with Yesung perched on the arm, and Leeteuk and Kyuhyun took the two armchairs.

 

Slowly, the small, obscured cameras were switched on one by one, and the producers left. Heechul acted as if they’d been talking forever.

 

“So, what do you think of the place? I’ve never stayed anywhere like this before, certainly nowhere this nice” Heechul started, hoping it was a good topic of conversation.

 

“I think it’s beautiful,” Yesung said with a small smile “I can’t wait to properly look around, it seems amazing”

 

Ryeowook nodded in assent “Yeah! I’ve never stayed anywhere this big before. I was worried we weren’t all going to fit”

 

“Have you heard what they’re doing with the beds though?” Shindong asked, and when no one responded, he continued. “There’s one less bed than the number of people here, so one of us always has to spend the night with Heechul”

 

A murmur went around the room before Siwon spoke up “Does Heechul get to pick or is there an order?”

 

“I didn’t hear anything about an order, so I guess Heechul picks” Shindong shrugged.

 

“Any ideas for tonight or is it too early to say?” Leeteuk asked.

 

Heechul pretended to think for a moment “Hmm… you’ll have to find out later tonight. But it could all change depending on how you act.”

 

A ripple of laughing could be heard, before Ryeowook spoke up “Well then, Heechul. Can I cook you lunch?”

 

Heechul smiled and stood up, smoothing down his trousers “Well if I can help you, of course, you can”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, everyone, for the afternoon we’re going to get you out in the pool together,” The producer said, grinning and rubbing her hands again- it seemed to be a bad habit of hers. “Go grab your stuff, then get changed and come down here. We’ve got an outfit for Heechul” she grinned.

 

Heechul prevented himself from rolling his eyes again. He’d barely finished his meal- wonderfully cooked, Ryeowook was amazingly talented- and they were already trying to get more content out of him. Still, he followed the producer out of the room and into the small room they had set aside as the tech room where the staff would keep what they needed. Heechul was lucky enough to have his outfits coordinated by a costume designer rather than the boys who just had to pick and choose from their own clothes. It was probably so Heechul could judge their sense of style, but they all seemed pretty stylish already. Plus, he didn’t like all the extra attention he garnered from it.

 

The costume designer, an incredibly quiet and reserved man who would have creeped Heechul out had not looked so young, rummaged in a clothing rack before retrieving a pair of floral board shorts and a white gauzy wrap “Put these on, I’ll adjust them in a second” He said, pointing to the small cupboard retrofitted into a changing room for him.

 

Heechul took the clothes from the designer and stepped into the small room, getting changed and looking at himself in the mirror. The shorts were nice, a pale yellow decorated with green leaves and blue and red flowers. They were something he would have actually worn. The wrap, however, seemed to be there only to make him look sexy and seductive, and to give the camera a dramatic reveal of his body. The designer had done a good job of picking out colours that looked good on him.

 

Heechul stepped out with a smile, adjusting the wrap around his shoulders “What do you think?”

 

The designer stepped forward and tied the loose belt around Heechul’s waist, cinching it in. “There we go. He’s ready now”

 

The producer looked Heechul up and down as if assessing him. “Alright, you’re good to go. The guys should be out there waiting for you now”

 

Heechul nodded and walked out to the pool as a cameraman followed him from behind, recording. Another camera was below the steps to record him walking down and out to the pool, and another was there to capture the guy’s reactions.

 

The guys themselves were all sat on loungers around the pool, or in Hyukjae and Yesung’s case, sat on the tiles with their legs in the pool. Heechul could see all their eyes on them as he walked down, and he admitted that he liked it. Maybe having eight men fawn over him wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would. Especially when all the men were this attractive-

 

Heechul sat himself down on a free sun lounger and slipped the wrap off, leaning back on the lounger. The sun on his skin felt amazing, and he sighed happily. He’d always loved summer, and especially the sun. However, the sigh must have alerted Siwon, who was sat next to him, and he turned to look over at Heechul. “You’re enjoying this, I guess.”

 

“Yeah. It’s amazing” Heechul smiled, opening an eye and looking over at Siwon “I’ve always loved the sun. You look like it’s kind to you too”

 

“Well, I’m just tan naturally, but you could say that” Siwon smiled “What do you say we go for a swim together?”

 

Heechul sat himself up and stretched “That sounds good to me.” He wanted to add _“I bet you look great wet”_ but decided to hold himself back for now. Reaching over to take Siwon’s hand, he led him to the shallower side of the pool where he could just walk straight in until the water was lapping around his knees.

 

“Shit- it’s so cold,” Heechul said, lifting one of his legs up to get it out of the water.

 

Hyukjae, watching from the side, just laughed and jumped straight into the water “It’s decent once you get in” He said, swimming up to Heechul and Siwon with a grin on his face.

 

Heechul just splashed some water in Hyukjae’s face with his foot “Yeah right. I don’t think you have any temperature sensors cause that’s just weird”

 

Hyukjae just smirked and reached up, grabbing Heechul’s foot as he moved it and pulling him down into the water, out of Siwon’s grasp. Once he surfaced, spluttering and shivering, he could hear the others laughing. “You’re all assholes!” He declared before he tried to splash Hyukjae again, going to tackle him.

 

Siwon just stepped back to watch, unsure of what to do. However, when Heechul started trying to swim away from Hyukjae, who looked like he was about to pounce again. He easily picked the skinny Heechul up out of the water to hold him away from Heechul.

 

“Aww, you’re no fun” Hyukjae frowned and swum away to go talk to Donghae.

 

Siwon smiled down at Heechul, who was shivering in his arms “Still in the mood for swimming?”

 

Heechul shook his head firmly and pointed back at the sun lounger and the stack of towels.

 

Siwon laughed softly and led Heechul back to the sun lounger, sitting him down and wrapping a fluffy towel around his shoulders “Need anything else, princess?”

 

Heechul huffed and poked an arm out of the towel, playfully swinging at Siwon “You’re on thin ice” he warned, narrowing his eyes.

 

Siwon laughed and sat down behind Heechul, wrapping his arms around the shivering man “How about I help warm you up?”

 

“That sounds good. You’re off the ice now” Heechul smiled, leaning back against Siwon and shutting his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Heechul, Siwon, come join us!” Donghae had called from the furthest end of the pool, waving as if they couldn’t see him. Everyone had since started swimming since the sun was still high in the sky and it was incredibly hot. Kyuhyun’s shoulders were already turning a salmon pink, so it just made sense for them all to cool off.

 

Heechul had rid himself of the towel around a quarter of an hour ago and had just been enjoying the sun ever since. He was going to have a beautiful tan when this was all over. That, and a boyfriend hopefully.

 

“Only if Hyukjae promises not to pull me back in again!” Heechul called back, crossing his arms and doing his best to look stern.

 

There was some quiet conversation in the pool, a consensus was reached and Donghae turned back to face them “He says he won’t!”

 

Heechul slowly stood up and stretched before walking back into the water again. It had heated up slightly under the hot glare of the sun, but only slightly. Still, he walked in this time until he was up to his waist, then dunked his shoulders under, shivering for a moment before he got used to the water. “Alright, I made it in, you can all stop staring”

 

“We can’t help it~” Hyukjae crooned before Donghae swatted at his arm.

 

“You’re such a sap” Donghae replied, and the two got into a squabble of their own.

 

Heechul decided to use this time to socialise with everyone a little more since that was what this show thrived off of. He swam up to where Leeteuk was leaning against the side of the pool, arms resting on the hot tiles behind him.

 

“So, what do you think of this?” Leeteuk decided to speak before Heechul could get a word in. Heechul assumed that just meant he had something planned.

 

“What do you mean by ‘this’?” Heechul asked, looking over and up at Leeteuk.

 

“You know, this whole set up. What do you think of all of us?” Leeteuk replied.

 

“You all seem nice so far. But then again, you were all picked to be the best.”

 

Leeteuk laughed softly “Well, I’ve definitely got some competition from what I’ve seen. Anyone catch your eye yet?”

 

“Is it unfair if I say everyone has? Everyone seems really interesting so far and I want to get to know everyone” Heechul said with a smile.

 

“Well, you’ve got two weeks til the public votes someone off” Leeteuk replied

 

“Oh, yeah. I try not to think about that, I don’t _want_ to think about that.” Heechul said, shaking his head. “At least I get to save someone each week, so I can hopefully get as many of you to stay as possible. And hey, hopefully I’ll leave here with eight friends by the time this is over”

 

“Yeah, we can always stay in contact over social media or something. Maybe start a group chat?” Heechul suggested “It’d suck to lose contact with everyone here”

 

Sadly, their conversation was cut short by the producer “Right, guys, we need to get some shots of you looking around the house. Can we get you out and dry?”

 

Heechul sighed but quickly swam to the other end of the pool, climbing out and wrapping his towel around him. Time for another outfit change.

 

* * *

 

 

The house tour had gone quickly, everyone finding one room to dump their stuff in for the night. Heechul already knew who he wanted to pick, but he had to hide it until the grand reveal tonight. They’d have their first night together tonight, then tomorrow night they’d all go out for a meal and then to a club. The nightlife here was promised to be good, so Heechul was looking forward to that.

 

Now, it was starting to get late. After a short meal which they all helped out with, the others had slowly drifted off to bed, except one.

 

He and Kyuhyun had opened a bottle of red wine, had put a film on the large tv in the living room and curled up on the sofa together, just talking quietly. Heechul had covered himself with a soft blanket and was half-draped over the back of the sofa, head nearly rolling off the back. Kyuhyun was sat up rather rigidly,

 

“Are you missing home yet?” Was Heechul’s conversation starter of choice. He’d found that the best way to get a good conversation going was to ask something that held a lot of weight.

 

Kyuhyun thought for a moment, then shook his head “I travel around a lot, I never normally stay in one place for too long. So this is just what I’m used to.”

 

“I think this will be the longest I’ve ever stayed anywhere that’s not my home,” Heechul said, half to himself as he swirled his wine around the glass. “Where have you travelled to though? I’d love to see more of the world”

 

Kyuhyun took a deep breath before he started “Well, this year I’ve been to Brazil, Japan, China, England, America, Canada and New Zealand”

 

“Woah…” Heechul said, mouth hanging open slightly “All in one year? Where do you get the money?”

 

“Well, it’s all business trips, so it’s funded by my company. It’s never a holiday just for the fun of it.” Kyuhyun said, “I suppose this could be considered my holiday.”

 

“God, that sounds rough. Well, I’ll let you rest whilst you’re here” Heechul smiled, patting the space next to him on the sofa so Kyuhyun could join him. Once the younger man had shuffled up to him, Heechul lay the blanket over his lap with a smile.

 

“Thank you” Kyuhyun said sincerely. Heechul noticed that this was the most he’d spoken to anyone all day. Soon enough, after he’d finished his second glass of wine, he looked a little sleepy, probably from the alcohol and the added warmth of the blanket.

 

“Do you want to go to bed?” Heechul asked, watching Kyuhyun’s face carefully.

 

Tossing the blanket off his knees, he stood up and stretched “I’ll see you in the morning then. Goodnight” he said politely before Heechul stood up as well and cut him off.

 

“No, come to bed with me.” Heechul said “You don’t have much choice, there’s nowhere else for you to sleep”

 

Kyuhyun stopped in his tracks and laughed softly “Did you plan this or was it just a coincidence?”

 

“Bit of both. Now come with me” Heechul said, leading Kyuhyun up the large staircase. When it branched, he led him off to the left side, walking quickly since the polished marble floor of the atrium was cold on his bare feet. He’d kicked off his shoes long ago, and then the socks since he kept slipping on the floors.

 

Kyuhyun followed behind as quickly as he could in a restricting suit- for some reason, he was wearing the tightest trousers known to man and a turtleneck in the middle of June. When they stopped suddenly at the top of the stairs, he nearly ran straight into Heechul.

 

“Go and get changed and meet me in my room, ok? And knock before you come in, I like a man with manners” Heechul teased, patting Kyuhyun’s cheek gently and walking off to his room

 

* * *

 

Heechul had changed quickly into a pair of a rose pink silk pyjamas and slipped into bed. One thing he did love about this show were all the luxuries he was provided with. He hoped he’d be allowed to keep this all afterwards. It wouldn’t fit anyone else, it was all custom tailored to him.

 

There was a quiet knock on the door, and then Kyuhyun let himself in.

 

“I could have been changing and you would have just walked right in. I told you to have some manners” Heechul teased, but pulled back the duvet so Kyuhyun could sit next to him. Kyuhyun was dressed very similarly to him, just with the absence of a shirt. That, and his pyjamas were monogrammed and probably much more expensive. And grey.

 

“You weren’t though, and that’s all that matters,” Kyuhyun said, lying down next to Heechul. “I’ll wait next time,” He said, pulling a pillow under his head “Your room is freezing”

 

“Stop complaining” Heechul rolled his eyes and lay facing Kyuhyun, pulling the duvet up to his neck and shutting his eyes “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight to you too,” Kyuhyun said with a soft smile, looking over Heechul’s face for a moment before he shut his eyes and fell asleep soon after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hyukjae is a """dancer""". Make of that what you will


End file.
